Porque todo llega
by Wayland03
Summary: Porque todo llega tarde o temprano. Tanto el amor como el rechazo.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER:** ** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_** **NO me pertenece. Pertenece a Akira Amano.**

Es increíble como la persona a la que mas amas en el mundo, la única capaz de hacerte sonreír desde lo mas hondo de tu corazón, de la que te preocupas hasta por el mas minúsculo detalle, pueda ser también aquella que mas daño puede hacerte.

El corazón es algo que nunca entenderé. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña y mi madre me contaba cuentos antes de dormir yo deseaba ser esa princesa en lo alto de la torre a la espera de que su príncipe la rescate del temible dragón. Ahora sinceramente creo que esos cuentos junto con todos los mangas shoujo y las novelas románticas que leí me afectaron al cerebro, ¿de verdad había estado tan ciega todos estos años, pensando que el amor es algo maravilloso y la vida de color de rosa? pues parece ser que si. Si ese no fuese el caso me habría dado cuenta de que tus miradas iban dirigidas a ella y no a mi. Habría notado que tu nerviosismo y agitados latidos no los causaba yo. Nunca habría fantaseado con nuestra futura boda tantas veces. No hubiera tardado horas frente al armario pensando en que ponerme para verme mas bonita para ti. Tampoco te habría seguido sin importar el que, gritando sin llegar a hacerlo, demostrándote todo mi afecto y cariño sin vergüenza o tapujos. ahora me doy cuenta de lo patética que debí verme y de lo incomodo que te ponía. Siento eso pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Lo curioso de todo esto es que me di cuenta el día en el que precisamente y por segunda vez me salvaste como si fuera una princesa, a pesar de que no eras mi príncipe sino el suyo. Y ella te estaba esperando a un lado observándote como el valiente y extraordinario muchacho que eras, que eres. Je, je, no puedo evitarlo sigo teniéndote cariño y se que en lo mas profundo de mi corazón ese cofre donde he decidido encerrar mis sentimientos por ti sigue algo abierto y duele. Duele mucho no poder cerrar ese cofre y que todos esos sentimientos no se queden guardados tal y como quiero.

Ese día mi corazón no se acelero como me paso la primera vez que me encontré entre tus brazos, no, este se retorció de forma dolorosa y tuve que contener una mueca de dolor mientras fingía un sonrisa y te seguía demostrando mi amor como si nada hubiera cambiado. Tristemente si lo hizo. Aquel momento en el que salvaste mi vida y la de los pequeños cuando las vigas de ese edificio en construcción cedieron yo pude verte, pude verte minutos, quizá segundos, antes cuando estabas a punto de confesarte de manera algo brusca y a gritos a mi mejor amiga. Mis ojos dolían tratando de detener las lagrimas y me pare haciendo pararse a los pequeños a mi lado, pobres Lambo e I-Pin, si les hubiera llegado a pasar algo por mi culpa nunca me lo habría perdonado. El caso es que al darme cuanta por fin de que las vigas se precipitaban sobre nosotros mi grito alerto a Kyoko-chan y ella te pidió que me salvases. Eres realmente fuerte si te digo la verdad, pues en el fondo no espere que dejases sin terminar tu confesión para salvarme, salvarnos.

Ese día mi amado Tsuna-san no pudo declarar su amor a Kyoko-chan, lo cual me apena en cierto modo porque me gustaría que el fuese feliz con quien ama y también me gustaría que mi mejor amiga fuese feliz ¿pero por que tenían que serlo juntos? es el destino tiene formas muy crueles de hacer estallar la burbuja de una pobre e inocente chica. Tal vez hiciera algo malo en otra vida pero ¿que tan malo hice para que tenga que sufrir tanto ahora? Las lagrimas no habían cedido desde entonces, todas las noches salían sin ser llamadas afectando a mi descanso sin embargo eran las mañanas lo que peor me sentaba, de día no tenia escapatoria y debía sonreír feliz y actuar como siempre para no preocupar a nadie con mis insignificantes problemas. Ademas de que se lo que me dirían "niña estúpida, debiste darte cuenta antes" "él te lo trato de decir siempre, pero tu no escuchaste" "el amor es así, ahora debes buscar a otro". Un gemido de dolor escapo de mis labios, pensar en frases como esa me dolía de veras. Pero tenían razón, fue mi culpa. De todas formas mejor ahora que después cuando Tsuna-san crezca y deba marcharse a Italia para ser el Décimo Vongola y se lleve consigo a sus guardianes. Kyoko-chan no tendrá problema pues es la hermana de Ryohei y encima tiene a Tsuna-san enamorado de ella, pero yo jamas podría acompañarles, seria como cuando viajamos en el futuro, demasiado inútil, una carga para ellos. No, definitivamente ellos me dejarían aunque siguiese siendo su amiga.

Así fueron pasando los días y las semanas, me martirizaba por las noches y en las mañanas sonreía y fingía que todo era normal. Tu no parecías dispuesto a volver a declararte pronto pero igualmente yo sabía que lo harías tarde o temprano, tal vez fue gracias a Reborn que tuviste aquella determinación para declararte aquella tarde, no lo se. Solo tenía una cosa en mente en esos momentos mientras os despedía para dirigirme a mi escuela y era que debía dejar de hacerme daño. Y estando a tu lado me hacía daño mucho daño. Pero tampoco quería dejar esa amistad de modo que me resigne a aguantar aunque trataría de olvidar ese amor que me lastimaba el corazón haciendo sangrar constantemente la herida que ambos anclasteis a mi pecho. Solo esperaba que las heridas del corazón sanasen igual que las físicas, y que con el tiempo se cerrase aunque me dejara cicatriz. Por el momento sufriría en silencio, nadie debía saber.

Lo primero sería realizar un plan para dejar de amar a Tsuna-san. ¿Debía dejar de llamarle Tsuna-san? no, esa es la forma por la que siempre me dirijo a él y quedaría muy sospechoso no hacerlo así. Oh, pero si sabia de algo que nunca mas debía hacer y era colgarme de sus brazos y decirle que le quería o dejarme llevar por una ilusión de casarnos y pasear románticamente por la playa, eso para empezar. Bien, tenia que seguir siendo su amiga pero sin acercarme tanto a él. Con Kyoko-chan todo debía seguir exactamente igual, no podía permitirme ningún cambio que alertase a mi amiga porque ella hablaría con Tsuna-san y entonces si se habría liado buena.

 **Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A AKIRA AMANO.**

(POV HARU)

Los días pasan, la vida sigue y yo, Miura Haru no pienso quedarme atrás. Ha sido duro pero por fin he dado un primer paso para olvidar mi primer amor. Bueno... mas bien debería decir que me he visto obligada, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar quisiera yo o no. El caso es que... ¡Hoy es mi último día en Namimori porque me voy a la universidad!

Me siento realmente emocionada, por fin terminamos la secundaría todos, algunos como Tsuna-san con un poco de ayuda, pero eso no importa porque al final había llegado el momento de llevar a cabo mi plan. Me esforcé demasiado todo este tiempo para darme por vencida ahora. Esas noches en las que me la pasaba llorando sin dormir apenas, las sustituí por noches de estudio, las salidas con mis amigos habían ido bajando gradualmente por mi, según ellos, repentina obsesión por estudiar pero finalmente habían entendido que era para entrar a una buena universidad, ¡menuda excusa! realmente amo ver a mis amigos y salir con ellos pero ver a Tsuna-san sonreír constantemente a Kyoko-chan y dirigir sus preocupaciones siempre a ella como si fuera la única que esta ahí es algo doloroso aún, es por ello que decidí que podría seguir manteniendo mi relación con ellos solo que un poco mas distanciada hasta que dejase de doler tanto. Y este señores sera mi gran primer paso: ¡Iré a una universidad completamente distinta a la de todos los demás!

Bueno aun no se lo dije a nadie pero la universidad a la que quiero ir es una que esta en el extranjero por lo que no podre ver a los demás chicos durante el tiempo que estudie la carrera, pero se que seguiremos siendo amigos igual que se que eso me ayudara a olvidar esos molestos sentimientos que me impiden estar con ellos como antes. Cuando vaya a la universidad estoy segura que mis sentimientos, mi forma de pensar y todo lo que hace ser como soy cambiaran pero cambiaran para bien porque el tipo de persona en la que deseo convertirme es ese tipo de persona que esta por sus amigos y no se deja influenciar por ningún tipo de situación. Quiero ser un mejor apoyo para Tsuna-san y los demás, ya tuve suficiente de ser esa inocente niña que los seguía a todas partes dependiendo siempre de ellos, ahora es mi turno de poder hacer algo por ellos. Por eso no importa el tiempo que tenga que pasar alejada de ellos o las noches que pase en vela, esa es mi promesa. Voy a ser útil, nunca mas me paralizare ante el peligro, nunca mas dejare que mis amigos sufran por mi. Aunque se que soy torpe y algo estúpida a veces quiero poder anteponerme a eso cuando sea necesario.

Aquel rastro de lagrimas que surcaba siempre mis mejillas cuando lloraba por ellos se acabo, me haré fuerte a mi manera. Y lo curioso es que fue el doctor Shamal el que ayudo a darme cuenta de ello. La verdad es que yo nunca le había tomado importancia a ese pervertido que se dedicaba a molestar a las mujeres y proclama que solo atendía a estas. Fue aquel día cuando en mitad de un ataque enemigo los chicos salieron corriendo para defendernos mientras nosotras estábamos en un refugio provisional, cuando vi como el doctor Shamal se incorporaba aun con un brazo sangrante y se acercaba a un inconsciente Yamamoto-san con las ropa ensangrentada. No dijo ni una palabra que no fuera para pedir los recursos que necesitaba para curarle la herida, luego de eso lo dejo junto a mi y me miro, solo fueron unos segundos pero al volver mi vista a Yamamoto-san y recordar aquella mirada me hizo pensar en solo una cosa _mantenlo con vida_. En ese momento solo asentí y me ocupe de Yamamoto-san pero mi mente no dejaba e pensar en como iba yo a mantenerlo con vida, incluso cuando ya estuvimos en el hospital donde le atendieron adecuadamente y yo me quede con él custodiando su sueño. Esas simples palabras calaron tan hondo en mi cabeza que no pude quitármelas nunca de la cabeza. Y entonces volví a llorar, había sido tan egoísta siempre de solo ver a Tsuna-san sin fijarme en el mundo que me rodeaba. Vivíamos en un mundo de mafiosos donde cualquiera de nosotros puede salir herido y ya no volver, pero yo solamente me había dedicado a desear estar junto a todos sin pensar en como podría afectarles eso. Ellos me protegían aun si yo no era de utilidad alguna pues era su amiga y en esos momento sentí como si todos los gracias y lagrimas que había derramado fueran un mentira porque si de verdad hubiese estado agradecida les habría ayudado mas, no solo cocinando y haciéndoles la vida mas fácil, eso puede hacerlo cualquiera. Ahí fue cuando por fin decidí que quería no solo estar con ellos y olvidar mi amor por Tsuna-san, quería ser una amiga en la que pudiesen confiar en todo tipo de situaciones no importaba que fuera un ataque enemigo o una salida amistosa. Quería ser fuerte por ellos. En parte ir a esta universidad extranjera me servirá para mi propósito de olvidar a Tsuna-san si, pero también me ayudara a convertirme en una gran doctora y así poder darles asistencia cuando resulten heridos en las batallas. Si esta en mis manos yo, definitivamente, no pienso dejar que les pase nada.

Una sonrisa triunfal se instaló en mi rostro cuando la respuesta afirmativa de esa universidad llegó a mi buzón. Me costó enviarles mi solicitud por la pequeña depresión de si alejarme o no de ellos pero, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que eso seria lo mejor. Y ahora me alegro, me alegro desde el fondo de mi corazón de que se me de esta oportunidad para ayudarles... para protegerles. Solo queda una cosa y sería contarles todo, tengo dos opciones o bien soy lo bastante valiente para decirles todo a la cara o me voy sin decir nada. Ambas muy tentadoras. Al final algo me dice que no seré capaz de decírselo así que opto por una tercera opción que lleva dándome vueltas en la cabeza durante bastante tiempo. Aunque esa opción sera difícil de encontrar. O bueno, no tanto.

Encontrar al doctor Shamal no es difícil en absoluto a decir verdad. Solo tuve que buscar un lugar donde pasasen muchas mujeres hermosas y esperar, y sorprendentemente él sólito se descubrió con su típico aire de pervertido. Sentí algo de vergüenza para acércame a ese tipo sin embargo era lo correcto ya que él me hizo darme cuenta de todo, era correcto que sea a él a quien se lo cuente. Decidida por fin me acerqué cuando unas lindas jovencitas salieron huyendo de él y se quedó deprimido contra un árbol. Siento pena por él si os soy sincera, pero eso le pasa por pervertido. Su mirada se posó en mi contrariado al principio porque me acerque voluntariamente a él, aunque rápidamente pasa a una felicidad absoluta y se lanzó a abrazarme como había previsto. Una sencilla llave lo dejó fuera de juego en el suelo y ahí es cuando me agaché y le miro lo mas seriamente que pude.

̶Shamal -pronuncie captando su atención- hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo -asintió y se reincorporó con esfuerzo sobre el árbol ofreciéndome tomar asiento a su lado, negué con la cabeza y continué- en primer lugar, gracias -le dedique una cálida sonrisa al decir eso pero enseguida volví a mi faceta seria- en segundo, quiero que les des un mensaje a Tsuna-san y los demás antes de que se marchen a la universidad...

Shamal me escucho atentamente y me pregunto el porque de todo aquello obviamente, como muestra de agradecimiento conteste cada una de sus preguntas de la mejor manera que pude. Yo me marchaba a la universidad un día antes que todos los demás, habíamos acordado ir a la misma universidad todos y yo les había engañado siguiéndoles el juego pero eso estaba a punto de acabar. Le conté todo a Shamal y le di el mensaje para los chicos, sabía que Bianchi-san estaba tras el árbol escuchando todo, hacía días que me seguía, así que la invite a tomar asiento junto a Shamal y preguntarme lo que quisiera. Al principio tanto ella como Shamal se sorprendieron de que la hubiese notado pero después simplemente me regalaron un sonrisa y asintieron a cada cosa que les dije. Ahora también lo sabría Reborn-san pero no me importaba. Una vez hecho mi trabajo Bianchi-san me acompaño a terminar de hacer la maleta. Nunca le estaré lo suficientemente agradecida a esa mujer que me enseño que no solo los hombres eran fuertes y que el amor lo puede todo. Solo me despedí de Bianchi-san con unas amables palabras de su parte de que siempre sería parte de familia estuviera donde estuviera, eso me relajo considerablemente aunque no sabia que tuviese miedo a que me olvidasen en primer lugar.

Así pasaron los días y estuve viendo junto a los chicos como seria su universidad a través de fotos y como iba ser el piso que habían alquilado. Yo les mentí diciendo que mi padre me había alquilado ya en una de las residencias de la universidad. Y así fue como fui saliendo del paso aquellos días hasta que finalmente llego el día en el que me tocaba irme. Ellos se irían al día siguiente y allí en el aeropuerto Reborn-san les diría a todos mi decisión. Estaba contenta por una parte y triste por la otra, lo admito. Era y sigo siendo débil pero soy débil por ellos, porque les quiero tanto que me es imposible dejar de serlo. Así que antes de subir al avión le mande un mensaje a Tsuna-san al móvil, en el que solo había una palabra:

 _Adiós._

 **GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA AQUÍ.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. LE PRETENECEN A AKIRA AMANO.**

(POV TSUNA)

 _Adiós... Adiós... Adiós... Adiós... Adiós... Adiós... Adiós... Adiós... Adiós... Adiós... Adiós... Adiós...Adiós...Adiós... Adiós...Adiós..._

¿Por que fui tan estúpido de pensar que se había equivocado al mandarme ese mensaje? ¿mi súper intuición estaba fallando o qué? Ahora esa simple palabra no deja de atormentarme, y lo peor es que se que tarde o temprano tendré que volver a oírla porque no todo el mundo se despide con un hasta luego, no, tienen que usar esa maldita palabra que me hace sentir miserable. Porque no me di cuenta, porque pensé que aquel mensaje era para otra persona y se había equivocado al enviármelo. El único equivocado era yo maldita sea. ¿Y ahora que? casi ni hablamos con Haru, esta tan lejos y tiene tantos exámenes que prácticamente hasta Gokudera-kun ha hablado mas con ella que yo, y eso que gritarse mutuamente no debería considerarse como hablar. Me gustaría poder hablar con ella a solas para que me lo explicase, no lo entiendo, ella estaba de acuerdo en ir a la misma universidad que nosotros ¿qué podía haberle dicho Reborn para que se hubiese marchado de esa forma sin despedirse de nadie? Jodidos Shamal y Bianchi que lo sabían y no me dijeron nada. Jodida súper intuición que me fallo justo en ese momento. Realmente la vida apesta.

Recuerdo el shock que nos afectó a todos cuando ya en el aeropuerto Reborn nos contó que Haru no iría con nosotros debido a unos pequeños cambios de planes de última hora. Las chicas lloraron por la pena de que su amiga no estudiaría con ellas, los chicos se extrañaron pero no dijeron nada, los únicos gritos de indignación que se oían eran los míos. No podía creerlo, lo habíamos organizado todo con tanta ilusión y la esperanza de no separarnos, a excepción de Hibari-san quien se quedaría en Namimori con Dino-san como tutor personal, y ahora salía con esto. Según recordaba Haru estaba tan entusiasmada como el resto de chicas ¿como había podido aceptar una propuesta así? ¿por que demonios ella habría decidido separarse de nosotros? Ella que siempre había estado junto a nosotros y nos había apoyado junto a Kyoko-chan y las demás. En ese momento toda la rabia contra el mundo de la mafia que tenia salio a flote y tuvieron que sedarme para subir al avión. Maldito Reborn con su pistola.

Pasaron meses hasta que todos nos acostumbramos a tener a Haru lejos y ha verla tan poco tiempo por skype. En ningún momento nos dijo que estaba estudiando o por que, solo nos sonrió y siguió dándonos ánimos desde lejos. Como si nada hubiera cambiado, aunque en verdad hubiera cambiado absolutamente todo. Se sentía extraño que no estuviera detrás de mí todo el tiempo con su sonrisa y su Tsuna-san. Aunque ciertamente hacía mucho que deje de verla encima mía, incluso antes de ir a la universidad Haru fue cambiando, se acercaba mas a mis guardianes que a mi y aunque eso no me molestaba se sentía raro, hacía mucho también que no daba muestras efusivas de su afecto... bueno a mi almenos porque Lambo e I-Pin nunca dejaron de ser mimados por la castaña. Achaque eso a la repentina madurez al igual que lo de que se preocupase mas por sus estudios. ¿Tal vez fue un plan de Reborn a largo plazo y no me di cuenta? Aquellas dudas me mataban pero ¿que mas podía hacer? no había encontrado ningún momento para poder hablar a solas con ella, yo también tenía mis exámenes y cuando no, los chicos y yo salíamos a divertirnos y a pasarla bien para que no me agobiasen tanto los exámenes. Siempre fui malo en los estudios, si sobreviví fue gracias a ellos y a los mensajitos de animo y de felicitaciones que me enviaba Haru cada vez que aprobaba un parcial. Eso siempre me sacaba una sonrisa, nunca dejaría de ser tan tierna por mucho que cambiase.

Todo iba tan bien que me olvide de que quería hablar con Haru, me había acercado mucho mas a los chicos y a Kyoko-chan, no había peligros, parecíamos estudiantes normales sacándose una carrera y sin embargo el mundo de la mafia siempre tiene que aparecer para darme el golpe que me hace despertar de ese maravilloso sueño de una vida normal. Jamas pensé que llegaría a enfadarme con Haru hasta ese día. Faltaba apenas un año para que terminásemos los estudios y saliésemos al mundo laboral, no habíamos podido reunirnos todos en las vacaciones porque Haru tenia mas exámenes, impuestos eso si por Reborn y no por la universidad, así que los únicos momentos en los que podíamos verla era cuando ella y Kyoko-chan organizaban una videollamada cuando estaban libres o en lo cumpleaños cuando llamaba por vídeo-chat para felicitarnos y se quedaba a hablar un poco. Pero fue en el cumpleaños de Lambo cuando la burbuja explotó. Cuando iniciamos la videollamada a casa para felicitar a Lambo porque aun estábamos ocupados, la visión que nos encontramos fue a un Lambo triste y depresivo porque Haru le había llamado antes para felicitarle y decirle que no podía asistir por videollamada porque tenia una practica muy importante y no tenia tiempo. Aquella ya era la octava vez que nos dejaba colgados y eso me enfado y frustro. Me disculpé con los chicos y salí para llamar a Haru al teléfono. A la tercera llamada me contesto.

̶¿Tsuna-san qué pasa, ahora est...? -trato de decirme.

̶Ocupada, ya lo se -solté bruscamente- tan ocupada has estado que no has podido ni ver al pobre Lambo ni a ninguno de nosotros por casi cuatro meses -el rencor fluía en mis palabras sin mi permiso.

̶Soy consciente de ello Tsuna-san pero debes entender que yo también tengo cosas que hacer y no puedo estar siempre ahí en estos momentos -y ahí exploté.

̶¡¿Y cuando vas a estar?! -le grite sin medir mi tono de voz para que no me escuchasen al otro lado de la puerta- ¡Casi no hablamos contigo desde que te fuiste! ¡Prácticamente veo mas a mi padre que a ti! ¡Y no solo soy yo, todos quieren verte! ¡¿Sabes si quiera lo deprimido que esta Lambo?!

̶Tsuna-san...

̶¡¿Que acaso no te importa?! -le seguí gritando sin importarme lo débil que sonó su voz en ese momento- ¡¿Que somos para ti?! ¡Te fuiste sin siquiera despedirte! ¡No nos cuentas nada! ¡Lo único que haces es alejarte de nosotros!

̶Tsuna-san ya para... -su voz era penas un susurro contenido y podía oír hipidos de la otra línea.

̶¡NO! ¡NO BASTA! ¡SI TANTO QUIERES IRTE VETE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS! ¡Pero solo te diré una cosa mas: No vuelvas a acercarte a nosotros! -tome aire por primera vez y espere, solo el silencio llego desde la otra línea.

̶Sabes, Tsuna-san -dijo quedamente, parecía como si no hubiese hablado en mucho tiempo- es cierto que no os he contado muchas cosas, y... que no me despedí apropiadamente... pero aquello fue porque no tenía el valor de daros la cara y sonreír mientras decía eso.

̶Haru -sentí que me estaba empezando a ahogarme.

̶Siempre os he visto arriesgar vuestras vidas por todos, es por eso... es por eso... que yo... ¡QUE YO QUISE HACERME MEDICO! -gritó de pronto ¿medico?- ¡QUISE PODER AYUDAR A TSUNA-SAN Y A LOS DEMAS, NO QUERIA SEGUIR VIENDOLES HERIDOS FRENTE A MI SIN PODER HACER NADA! ¡ME HE ESTADO ESFORZANDO MUCHO EN APROBAR TODOS LOS EXAMENES, EN HACERME UN BUEN MEDICO PARA PODER SEROS DE UTILIDAD! ¡HE RENUNCIADO A MI TIEMPO LIBRE Y A MUCHAS COSAS PARA PODER ESTAR CON VOSOTROS EN UN FUTURO Y PODER PROTEGEROS ASI QUE...! así que... -podía oírla sollozar desde la otra línea, me sentía tan mal, tan estúpido, tan egoísta... estaba tan enfadado y nunca lo note hasta que explote y toda la mierda le callo a Haru.- así que... ¡ASI QUE NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO A DECIRME QUE NO LES QUIERO PORQUE SOIS UNA DE LAS MEJORES COSAS QUE ME PASARON EN LA VIDA! -hizo una pausa para poder respirar- ¡POR ESO NO ME IMPORTA SI AHORA NO PUEDO ESTAR CON USTEDES DURANTE UN TIEMPO PORQUE QUIERO PODER ESTAR CON USTEDES POR SIEMPRE! ¡NO TENGO INTENCIÓN ALGUNA DE DEJAROS MORIR FRENTE A MIS OJOS SI HAY ALGO QUE PUEDO HACER! ¡SE QUE EL MUNDO DE LA MAFIA ES PELIGROSO Y SE A LO QUE ESTAIS DISPUESTOS A LLEGAR POR PROTEGERNOS Y NO PIENSO QUEDARME ATRAS!

̶Haru... yo... -mi voz salía estrangulada, las lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas- ...gracias -logre susurrar tras un tiempo sin decir nada- gracias por todo Haru... yo...

̶Todavía eres un niño Tsuna-san.

̶¿Que? -pregunte quedamente, no la comprendía en ese momento, pareciera que sus lagrimas habían cesado al contrario que las mías.

-Tsuna-san si hay algo que Bianchi-san me enseño bien cuando estábamos en el futuro es que la mujeres maduramos antes que los hombres... -me quede en silencio- y nosotras somos mas fuertes, creo que es algo que sinceramente deberías tomar en cuenta -una pequeña risa escapo de sus labios y eso me ilumino el día- No te preocupes por eso Tsuna-san, todos cometemos errores, somos humanos. Tuviste mucho tiempo guardado eso, al igual que yo. -fue como si la viera sonreír en ese momento- Ya todo esta bien Tsuna-san -y si, ahí fue cuando termine por desmoronarme completamente.

Una punzada de dolor atravesó mi pecho, y no puede evitar desplomarme y llorar como si fuera un crio aun con Haru al teléfono. Tenía toda la razón había acumulado tanto esos sentimientos que ahora salían desbordados. Escuche como Reborn me volvía a llamar Dame-Tsuna y se sentaba a mi lado colocando su mano en mi espalda para que terminara de desahogarme. no se cuanto tiempo estuve así pero si recuerdo perfectamente como dolió la patada que Reborn me dio en el estomago haciéndome volar antes de marcharse, no sin antes decir que dejara de poner esa patética cara.

̶Ya todo esta bien Tsuna-san -repitió por el teléfono Haru tras reír, seguramente se imaginó lo que había pasado. A su risa le acompaño la mía seguida por un quejido de dolor.

̶Agg creo que tendré que ir al hospital... Lo bueno es que... cuando vuelvas te tendré a ti para curarme de todos los golpes que me de Reborn. -una sonrisa triste fue lo único que conseguí poner en mi cara tras decir eso hasta que...

̶Haru se esforzará mucho Tsuna-san -agrego ella feliz.

̶Hm, hacia tiempo que no hablabas en tercera persona -comente en respuesta con una sonrisa mas feliz.

̶Hehe cierto... Bueno...Nos vemos pronto Tsuna-san -se despidió ella.

̶¿Eh? -no sabia cuanto tiempo estuve en silencio oyendo la respiración calmada de Haru -si, definitivamente nos veremos pronto, ya queda poco.

̶Así es... Adiós Tsuna-san.

Oh y ahí estaba de nuevo aquella palabra que me había tenido desquiciado y haciéndome sentir mierda durante tanto tiempo, solo que esa vez... esa vez tal vez no fuera tan mala. Tras eso solo se escuchaba el sonido de la linea siendo cortada y el silencio, bendito silencio que se rompió cuando vi la cabeza de Gokudera-kun asomar por la puerta y correr a examinar mi herida.

Ese día Reborn me rompió dos costillas y Haru alivió un poco ese sentimiento de preocupación que había dejado en mi todo ese mundo de mafias, donde lo único que realmente deseaba era proteger a mis amigos. No quería perder a nadie, de ninguna de las maneras.

 **GRACIAS SI HAN LEÍDO HASTA AQUÍ. NOS VEMOS PRONTO :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! NO ME PERTENECEN. PERTENECEN A AKIRA AMANO.**

(POV HARU)

Como es posible que me volviera tan insegura. Vale que sabía desde un principio que Kyoko-chan siempre sería la mas guapa y brillante de nosotras, pero eso no es excusa para sentirme tan inferior ahora. Y las miradas que Tsuna-san y los demás le dirigen no ayudan nada. Tal vez no debería haber aceptado ir a la playa con ellos pero eran mis primeras vacaciones con ellos en años y queríamos celebrar que ya habíamos acabado y podíamos volver a estar todos juntos. Hasta la mama de Tsuna-san y los demás habían venido a celebrar nuestra vuelta próxima a Namimori.

Todos se alegraron tanto de verme que me emocione sin querer y termine soltando algunas lagrimas de felicidad. Lambo fue el que mas contento estaba, se lanzó tan fuerte a mis brazos que caí con todas las maletas y los chicos tuvieron que hacer fuerza para poder sacármelo de encima, al no ser ya tan pequeño costo bastante y sus lagrimas mojaron por completo mi camisa. Seguida fue I-Pin quien también acabó por tumbarme y eso que justo acababa de levantarme del suelo ¿Es que no iba a poder levantarme nunca de ese suelo? Desde esa altura todos parecían muchísimo mas altos, y es que los años no pasan en balde y a todos se les veía mas maduros y creciditos, incluso I-Pin se había vuelto toda una dama. Los siguientes no me tiraron pero estuvieron a punto de romperme varios huesos ¿por que demonios tenían que tener todos aquella fuerza tan descomunal rompe huesos? Hasta Kyoko-chan hizo que casi perdiese la respiración. El mas fuerte y también gracioso fue el que me dieron Bianchi-san y Reborn-san arrastrando a un Gokudera-san levemente sonrojado de la vergüenza y gritando a todo volumen que no quería que le pegara mi estupidez, un maletazo fue lo que le pegue en su dura cabezota. Tsuna-san fue el último en abrazarme, al parecer se encontraba muy divertido viendo como me torturaban. En mitad del abrazo volvió a agradecerme y me apretó bastante contra él, aquel tacto tan repentino me incomodo y tuve que romper el abrazo antes que cualquiera de los demás con la escusa de que quería descansar un poco en la habitación del hotel antes de salir. ¿Por que tenia que seguir transmitiéndome esa calidez que sabia que nunca seria para mi? Se extraño un poco y parecía algo decepcionado pero cedió. Así fue como finalmente subí para cambiarme y bajamos todos juntos a la playa. Mafialand nunca dejaría de ser divertida, no importaba cuantos años tuviéramos.

El problema llego cuando todos quisieron darse un baño y vi a Kyoko-chan en un perfecto bañador blanco completamente liso que contrastaba con su delicada y rosada piel y realzaba sus pequeñas curvas, atado a su cuello por una cinta dejando ver un hueco de piel sobre sus pechos ahora algo mas crecidos y con la espalda descubierta dándole un aire de perfección y hermosura. ¿Quien no se fijaría en ella viéndose tan como un ángel? Sin duda alguna Kyoko-chan era hermana del guardián del sol pues resplandecía opacando al resto de estrellas. En ese momento preciso las ganas de bañarme se me quitaron y preferí quedarme en la arena ayudando a los mas jóvenes a ponerse la crema y hablando con Bianchi-san que había decidido tomar el sol con un sencillo biquini azul y sus gafas de sol sobre la cabeza. Que pena que no se hubiera quedado todo así de tranquilo pues Lambo apareció insistiendo en bañarse conmigo e I-Pin secundó la idea. Me negué varias veces pero esos ojos de cachorrito terminaron venciéndome.

Bueno a decir verdad no me sentía mal con mi cuerpo pero no me gustan las comparaciones que suelen hacer los chicos cuando ven a dos amigas en biquini y menos aun si esa amiga es Kyoko-chan. Y aunque tampoco me viera tan mal con ese biquini rojo con las tiras negras y mi pelo corto desordenado Kyoko-chan seguía siendo demasiado espectacular con su cabello rubio y largo. He ahí otra comparación que no me gustaba, al principio yo había dejado crecer mi cabello y luego Kyoko-chan también pero el bocazas de Tsuna-san tuvo que decir aquellas palabras mágicas _"Oh tienes el pelo casi tan largo como Kyoko-chan"_ Eso me molesto y antes de siquiera pensar las palabras salieron de mi boca _"Hahah pero Tsuna-san yo me lo voy a cortar dentro de poco"_ Todo con una perfecta sonrisa falsa. Si, sin duda había veces en las que extrañaba mi pelo largo pero aquel corte me sentaba bien y resultaba sencillo de tratar. Bueno por lo menos yo tenia mas pecho y mis curvas eran mas pronunciadas que las suyas, no parecería una muñeca pero si una mujer joven y atractiva. No sería la primera vez que me tiraban los tejos o que me pidieran salir, aunque siempre había rechazado a todos los hombre que me lo pedían por... por él. ¿Quien si no? La verdad es que aun le quería pero ese amor lo estaba transformando en amistad lo juro, quería seguir siendo su amiga aun si llegaba a casarse con Kyoko-chan.

Las miradas asombradas de Lambo e I-Pin no me pasaron desapercibidas. Realmente debía verme bien para que se quedasen sin palabras. Agarre a ambos del brazo y nos fuimos a jugar a cierta distancia de los chicos. La pasamos realmente bien aunque ambos chicos no pudieron quitar el sonrojo que tenían pintado en sus caras. Había pasado tanto tiempo que no me veían que se habían quedado impresionados. Ahora si la cara mas graciosa fue la de Chrome-chan cuando vino a avisarnos de que habían preparado una barbacoa. Decir que estaba adorable sonrojada era poco, además a ella tampoco le sentaba mal aquel biquini purpura que probablemente Mukuro-san le había obligado, quiero decir, pedido usar. Me costo un poco que dejara de tartamudear y me volviese a hablar normalmente. Después de todo seguía siendo yo aunque pareciese otra persona y yo también estaba impresionada por el cambio que habían dado todos, en especial los chicos, viendo esos músculos que tienen me hizo entender como es que casi rompen mis huesos cuando me abrazaron. Pero es lo que tiene crecer y madurar, nunca volvemos a ser los mismos.

Gokudera-san y Yamamoto-san casi se atragantaron cuando me vieron llegar junto a un posesivo Lambo que no quería separarse de mi ni a la fuerza. No pude evitar reírme de ellos en ese momento viéndolos tan sonrojados y apunto de ahogarse y eso llamo la atención de los demás. ¿Cuanto hacía que no reía? ¿Cuanto que ellos me vieron así? Las miradas sorprendidas y felices no dejaron de aparecer pero yo solo me pare en la mirada de impresión de Tsuna-san, le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa algo sonrojado y finalmente mirando a otro lado. Satisfecha pase el resto de la tarde con Lambo quien se autonombró mi protector, que mal que no hiciese bien su trabajo. En algún momento cuando fuimos a comprar unos helados Lambo y yo quedamos perdidos así que todo asustado llamó a Tsuna-san exigiéndole como si fuese su lacayo que viniese por nosotros. Y vino, y nos perdimos aun más. Tsuna-san podía ser muy confiable en batallas o cuando se trataba de proteger a sus amigos pero seguía siendo bastante torpe. ¿como demonios es que había llegado hasta nosotros si no sabia como volver? ¡Es el mismo camino solo que al revés!

Ah pero al final no fue tan malo porque junto con Lambo pase el resto de la tarde junto con Tsuna-san. Fuimos a un cafetería, descansamos bajo las ramas de los arboles de un parque cercano, dimos de comer a los patos de un estanque que había en ese mismo parque. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien con Tsuna-san y aunque este se la pasaba renegando con Lambo porque el pequeño era algo celoso con su Haru-nee nos divertimos mucho. ¿Por que no podía ser todo así siempre? Oh,ya claro, porque la vida es una perra. Se había hecho ya bastante tarde y caminábamos con la esperanza de encontrar el hotel porque nos habíamos quedado sin batería, hacía fresco aunque trajéramos puesta nuestra ropa normal y eso me hizo temblar junto a Lambo quien se apegó mucho mas a mi. Tsuna-san debió darse cuenta porque se colocó detrás nuestra en cuestión de segundos y se interpuso en medio arropándonos con sus brazos en el modo hiper ultima voluntad para darnos calor. Estábamos uno a cada lado y se sentía tan bien. Tan cálido que...

̶Que linda pareja ¿no crees? -ese comentario de una anciana fue lo que me despertó. ¿Que demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso iba a volver atrás después de todo el esfuerzo que puse en intentar olvidarme de Tsuna-san? No, por supuesto que no. Yo no era masoquista.

Me aleje bruscamente de Tsuna-san y Lambo haciendo caso omiso a sus protestas y comencé a correr por las calles con ellos siguiéndome. De veras que fue suerte que divisase el hotel donde nos hospedábamos a lo lejos. Eso me hizo de excusa perfecta para mi comportamiento. Lambo se lo creyó por completo sin embargo Tsuna-san tenía dudas y no dejaba de mirarme como si estuviese realmente molesto. Me atreví a preguntarle si pasaba algo pero negó repetidamente, como si no se lo creyese, y riendo se adelantó, dejándome sola con Lambo. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que no nos escuchase Lambo habló y sus palabras no pudieron sorprenderme mas.

̶Siempre creí que el amor de Haru-nee sería para Dame-Tsuna por siempre sin importar lo que hiciese ese idiota, estoy realmente sorprendido de como le has puesto en sus sitio.

̶Lambo-chan... tu... -lagrimas acudieron a mis ojos sin ser llamadas- No me digas que...¿Lambo-chan tu intentabas protegerme de Tsuna-san todo este tiempo? -el pequeño esbozó una sonrisa y me miro con sus dos ojos abiertos por primera vez en todo el día.

̶Por supuesto, Haru-nee significa mucho para Lambo-sama. Ya te lo dije ¿no? yo te protegeré de todos los que intenten hacerte daño.

̶Lambo...

̶Haru-nee ha cambiado, se ha hecho mas fuerte y se ha vuelto mas hermosa es por eso que el gran Lambo-sama debe protegerla.

No pude haber querido mas a Lambo aquel día. Lo abrace durante lo que creo que fueron horas llorando en su camiseta. Ni en mis mas locos sueños hubiera imaginado que Lambo maduraría aunque fuese un poco. No podía evitar sentirme ridículamente feliz de que alguien mas me apoyara y supiera por lo que estoy pasando. Bianchi-san no tardo en llegar hasta nosotros y le conté todo lo que había pasado. Cuando terminé Bianchi-san parecía estar meditando algo muy seriamente y es que según me contó es imposible que Tsuna-san se perdiera ya que estuvo entrenando en Mafialand con Reborn-san por algún tiempo y se conocía las calles. Ninguno de los tres que estábamos ahí dijo nada, solo nos quedamos cada uno en nuestro pensamiento. Hasta que un Lambo furioso salió a toda velocidad hasta el hotel dejándonos solas. Quise preguntar que le pasaba pero en el fondo ya lo sabía... Después de tanto tiempo Tsuna-san... solo jugaba con mis sentimientos sin ser consciente de estos... y eso solo me causaba dolor. Entendía que me echase de menos, que quisiera estar tiempo con su amiga pero aquello había sido demasiado parecido a una cita si quitamos que Lambo estaba presente. ¿Que no podía conformarse con verme de lejos como tenia que hacer yo cada vez que estaba con su querida Kyoko-chan? La sangre me hervía de rabia y Bianchi-san no parecía menos molesta pero ambas nos dirigimos al hotel sin decir palabra y nos encerramos en nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Tsuna-san debía de entender que las cosas ya nunca serían como antes. Que yo no estaba ahí de segundo plato para cuando le apeteciese. Si aquello fue solo para que permaneciese enganchada a él, la llevaba clara. Esa nueva Haru no se permitiría caer de nuevo en el amor por él. Esa Haru quería ser fuerte y no dejar que nada ni nadie la dominase. Después de todo el ya no tenia ningún derecho sobre mi, había elegido a Kyoko-chan, siempre la había elegido a ella... ¿Sinceramente cuando maduraría ese chico? Hasta Lambo me parecía mas maduro en ese momento.

Unos suaves golpes en mi puerta me hicieron volver al mundo real. Tras esta un Lambo enfurruñado y una I-Pin feliz traían sus pijamas para poder dormir conmigo. Gustosa acepte, ellos siempre serían mis pequeños. Después de todo eso es algo que siempre le agradecería a Tsuna-san a pesar de que me hiciese tanto daño porque él me dio a las personas que mas amo en el mundo.

 **GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA AQUÍ :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: KHR! NO ME PERTENECE. PERTENECE A AKIRA AMANO.**

(POV TSUNA)

Aquel color blanco de la enfermería había comenzado a hartarme. ¿No iba a venir nadie de visita? ¿Ni si quiera mi autoproclamada mano derecha? Ese silencio era demasiado molesto para mi. Todo por culpa de Reborn. Ni si quiera se que hice para que entrase a mi habitación con ese aura amenazante y me diera un paliza. Solamente entro, me golpeo hasta sacar toda la mierda y se marchó. También fue mala suerte, creo, que cuando salí de la habitación me encontré con un Lambo con una siniestra mirada y segundos después un Hibari-san dispuesto a morder hasta la muerte al chico Bovino quien ya no se encontraba ahí, por lo que la tremenda paliza me la lleve yo en su lugar. Tan mal acabé por los golpes que me pasé prácticamente todas las vacaciones en la enfermería, no se quien me curo pero imagino que fue Haru ya que el doctor Shamal no atiende a hombre. Pero si fue ella ¿por que no estaba allí conmigo? Sinceramente eso es algo que llevaba molestándome un tiempo.

Cuando llegamos y vimos a Haru todos se lanzaron sobre ella, los más rápidos fueron Lambo e I-Pin evidentemente, después de todo era su Haru-nee y la habían echado de menos a rabiar. Lambo hasta incluso se enfadó conmigo por según él haberla alejado de todos. Trate de explicarle que había sido decisión suya pero le valió la verga y se volvió algo tirante conmigo cuando se trataba de Haru. Hasta había llegado incluso a decirme que me odiaba, pero aquí seguía, siendo mi guardián del rayo y riendo con todos. No pude evitar sonreír por eso, hicimos tan buenos recuerdos todos juntos. Aunque los últimos sin Haru presente. Ella... de alguna manera... mi sonrisa se esfumó dándole paso a una mueca triste... siempre lograba sacarles una sonrisa a todos y durante esos últimos años lo había seguido haciendo si, pero nosotros nunca fuimos mas capaces de ver la suya y eso me frustraba. Quería verla sonreír, que fuera como antes... ¿por que no podía seguir siendo así? ¿que había cambiado? Por supuesto noté que ella había cambiado en cuanto la vi en persona después de tanto tiempo pero creí... que seguía siendo la misma chica. ¿cuando es que había madurado tanto? Aquel cabello corto le sentaba bien, sus facciones se habían vuelto mas maduras y finas como las de una dama y sus ojos antes tan expresivos seguían transmitiendo aquella calidez y frescura típica de la primavera solo que mas calmada. ¿donde quedo aquella chica que era un torbellino de emociones desbordantes? ¿A donde había ido esa Haru? Esa Haru sin duda nunca se habría apartado de mi cuando la abrace para darle la bienvenida, esa Haru me habría seguido por toda la playa aunque se me hubiera ocurrido nadar hacía lo mas profundo del océano, esa Haru jamás se hubiera escapado del calor de mis brazos cuando volvíamos al hotel después de habernos "perdido". Esa Haru seguramente se hubiese quedado conmigo a hacerme compañía mientras estaba en la enfermería y me habría preparado una comida deliciosa hecha con su mayor esfuerzo.

La Haru de ahora me resultaba una completa extraña. Aún tenía ese carácter maternal con los mas jóvenes, también seguía peleando con Gokudera-kun y se llevaba bien con todos los guardianes, pero cuando estaba conmigo se sentía tan lejana, como si al tratar de tocarla se fuera a esfumar entre mis manos. Incluso cuando por fin después de tanto tiempo se quedo casi a solas conmigo, ya que Lambo también estaba, y la pasamos tan bien sentía como si ella estuviese en un lado y yo en otro. El comportamiento celoso de Lambo con su Haru-nee no me ayudó mucho la verdad, y el mio no fue el mejor tampoco porque cuanto mas me insistía en que no me acercase yo lo intentaba mas. Parecíamos un par de niños peleándose por la atención de su mama y aun así cuando lograba esquivar a Lambo y acercarme a Haru ella misma me bloqueaba el camino. ¡Yo solo quería volver a ver esa maldita sonrisa! ¿Era tanto pedir? ¿Que es lo que había cambiado? Aparentemente en ambos todo seguía igual individualmente pero cuando nos juntábamos era como si chocásemos con algo. Por eso nos pasamos toda la tarde "perdidos" mientras yo intentaba recuperar esa sonrisa y al final... se escapó... se escapó de mis brazos y fui incapaz de mantenerla junto a mi. ¿Que era lo que estaba mal? ¿Que estaba pasando? Por favor que alguien me lo explique, yo realmente quiero saber que es lo que hice mal.

Me sentía frustrado ¿Que debería hacer? ¿Hablar con ella? ¿Se reiría de mi y me diría que eran imaginaciones mías? ¿Me diría que me odiaba por meterla en ese mundo? ¡Nada de lo que estaba pasando tenía sentido! ... Y no me di cuenta... no me fije... cuando fue que Lambo entro a la enfermería y me miraba sombrío y por ende no pude esquivar el puñetazo que me encajó en el estomago ¿No habían sido ya suficientes golpes? Algo me dijo que nunca serían suficientes golpes si se trataba de mi querida familia, pero vamos estaba en la cama de la enfermería cubierto de moratones que hacían que me cuestionase el color de mi propia piel, creo que por un tiempo ya eran suficientes. Después de eso se mantuvo en silencio mirándome y yo a él.

̶¿Qué crees que haces Dame-Tsuna? -¿en serio me preguntaba eso después de golpearme? ¡Esa era mi jodida pregunta!

̶ Creo que eso debería preguntártelo yo ¿no crees Lambo?

̶ Ella ya no te quiere -ok, aquello me sorprendió un tanto bastante

̶ ¿Que?

̶ Mira, no se que pretendes, pero las cosas ya no son como antes... Ella ya no te quiere -Jamás vi a Lambo tan serio.

̶ ¿A que te refieres Lambo? No entiendo porque estas diciéndome todo esto. -pero algo se estrujaba en mi pecho al mismo tiempo que hablaba.

̶ De veras que eres un Dame-Tsuna, hablamos de Haru-nee por supuesto -hizo una pausa como si realmente estuviera pensando sus palabras- Ella ya no te quiere de la misma forma pero tu sigues actuando como aquel crio de secundaria que se divertía con ella en citas que no eran citas cuando pensaba que Kyoko-nee no le querría o se acobardaba demasiado para decirle lo que sentía.

̶ Lambo -musite.

̶ Siempre la usaste de salvavidas por si te hundías en tu no-relación con Kyoko-nee -me ignoró completamente-, tu realmente nunca pensaste en sus sentimientos y le diste falsas esperanzas cuando tenias claro que a quien querías no era a ella.

̶ Yo nunca le dije a Haru que la quería -trate de exculparme pero era imposible.

̶ Tampoco la rechazaste nunca, la dejaste crecer en su mundo de fantasía... - me sentí irremediablemente culpable, sabía en el fondo que era verdad- pero las personas cambian, si pensaste que ella te esperaría por siempre... te equivocabas -aquello lo dijo con una sonrisa triste- Haru-nee se hizo fuerte por todos, ella maduró antes que tu y se deshizo de las cadenas que le ataban.

... Solo el silencio reinaba en la habitación y los miles de recuerdos de una Haru enamorada predicandome su amor y dándome todo su apoyo llenaron mi mente. Yo estaba seguro de amar a Kyoko-chan no podía evitarlo pero me sentí culpable, culpable por haber hecho perder el tiempo a Haru con un Dame-Tsuna como yo que no se merecía todo el amor y cariño de esa pura y refrescante primavera. Las lagrimas acudieron sin ser llamadas a mi rostro y mojaron la almohada. Lambo se mantenía mirándome todo el tiempo mientras lloraba y pensé que se iría pero continuó hablando.

̶ Ella no volverá a tratarte como antes así que deja de intentar ver a esa Haru de nuevo... Porque esa Haru esta destinada exclusivamente a un hombre que la merezca y la quiera tanto como ella a él. Y es por eso que yo... -las lagrimas también recorrían las mejillas de Lambo en ese momento- ... que yo... ¡Yo protegeré a Haru-nee de idiotas como tu! ¡Antes era demasiado pequeño y estúpido como para entenderlo pero ahora se que debo proteger a mi familia y Haru-nee es mi mas preciada familia junto con Mamma e I-Pin! ¡Yo definitivamente no me rendiré! -Aquellas palabras me causaron aun mas dolor, ¿cuando fue que Lambo maduro tanto y se convirtió en mas amoroso hermano para Haru? hasta dijo sus misma palabras.

 _Haru se esforzará mucho Tsuna-san_

Dolía, dolía muchísimo... perforaba mi corazón de manera tremendamente dolorosa y solo pude hacer una cosa. Me incorpore y atrayendo a Lambo hacía mi le di el mayor abrazo que le hubiera dado nunca mientras ambos llorábamos. No se cuantas veces me disculpe con él mientras llorábamos pero si se que no quería perderle a él ni a Haru nunca mas. Por eso aunque tuviera que acostumbrarme a esa nueva Haru, aunque tuviera que pedirle mil veces perdón de rodillas, nunca los dejaría alejarse por una de mis estupideces. Nunca mas.

Reborn que había visto todo desde una esquina de la sala sin que me diese cuenta decidió que podría dejarme ver a Haru unos minutos para que le pidiese perdón. Pero ella se negó alegando que no tenia nada que perdonarme. Fue entonces cuando recuerdo que desesperado me levante de aquella camilla y corrí a pesar de dolerme todo el cuerpo hasta donde Haru estaba en su habitación y llamé como descosido a la puerta hasta que me abrió, sorprendida y enfadada por haberme escapado de la enfermería. Dejo de regañarme en cuanto la abrace y me puse a llorar en su pecho justo como hubiera querido hacer cuando discutimos aquella vez por el cumpleaños de Lambo.

̶ Tsuna-san... -llamo mi atención tras haber llorado durante bastante tiempo en su pecho. No recuerdo cuando fue que me metió en su habitación y me sentó con ella en la cama, pero que mas daba. La mire con ojos acuosos y su facción pareció dulcificarse al momento- Tsuna-san yo nunca dejare de quererte.

̶ Ha.. Haru... yo...

̶ Tu amas a Kyoko-chan, lo se. Pero no me refería a ese tipo de amor. Tsuna-san yo te quiero, tu siempre seras mi mas querido amigo... porque tu me diste todo el amor de una familia y siempre me protegiste... -¿como podía mirarme con tanto cariño después de lo que le había hecho?- no es malo ser egoísta de vez en cuando, todos tenemos siempre a alguien que nos roba el corazón y no podemos elegir quien sera esa persona... Tsuna-san yo te quiero y aunque no sea de la misma forma que antes no por eso dejaras de tener todo mi amor. Yo siempre te apoyare Tsuna-san así que no debes llorar... Siempre habrá cambios que no puedas controlar, lo importante es poder sobreponerse a ellos y seguir adelante... Un jefe debe ser fuerte por su familia ¿no Reborn-san?

̶ Haru tiene toda la razón Dame-Tsuna -intervino Reborn. ¿Cuanto hacía que estaba ahí? Siempre fue un metiche- ¿Algún problema con que este aquí Dame-Tsuna?

̶ Deja de leer mi mente -dije apenas sin voz. Me dolía la garganta.

̶ Heheh este tipo de cosas si que no cambian... Bueno Tsuna-san espero que no vuelvas a llorar, tu eres el pilar de esta familia así que tienes totalmente prohibido derrumbarte así de nuevo ¿Ok? -y sin esperar respuesta me dio boleto- Reborn-san, espero y puedas llevar a Tsuna-san de nuevo a la enfermería, su estado es deplorable -pidió Haru con una sonrisa al asesino.

̶ Ah, bueno. Si no hay otro remedió. Me lo llevare ahora -aquella sonrisa no traía nada bueno pero mis energías estaban agotadas por tanto correr y llorar así que no me quedo de otra que ser arrastrado de nuevo a la enfermería. Solo que esta vez Reborn si permitió que hubiesen visitas y tenia a Gokudera-kun siempre conmigo. Además de que Haru se pasaba de vez en cuando para ver que no me había escapado o que las vendas seguían en su sitio y discutir con Gokudera-kun, quien tal vez no debería provocar mucho a Haru ya que ella era la que tenía que curarle luego si resultaba herido. Pero preferí no decírselo, ya se daría cuenta el solo. Esperaba.

No faltaba mucho para volver a Namimori. Ahí trataría de arreglar mejor las cosas. Después de todo íbamos a vivir todos juntos en la nueva mansión Vongola que habían construido a las afueras de esta.

 **GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA AQUÍ. CREO TAL VEZ HICE UN TSUNA DEMASIADO LLORON XD NO SE PERO BUENO, POCO A POCO Y SI QUIEREN QUE CONTINUE ESTA HISTORIA EL SE IRA DANDO CUENTA DE SUS SENTIMIENTOS Y NO LO TENDRA NADA FACIL PARA RECUPERAR AQUELLO QUE HA PERDIDO.**

 **OK, ENSERIO GRACIAS POR LEER. ESPERO ME DEN SU MAS SINCERA OPINION :)**


End file.
